You're Beautiful
by aisyaeva
Summary: Begitu cantik, hanya perasaan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta/fict ringan/Twoshoot/RnR/ follow and favoritnya lho jangan lupa/for SHL
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto©Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **You're beautiful**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate T**

 **Ooc,typos, dan berbagai kekurangan melengkapi fict ini.**

 **Two shoot**

 **Fict ringan di tengah penatnya melanjutkan fict multichapter, aku persembahkan fict ringan ...hope you like...**

 **Di sarankan saat membaca fict ini kalian mendengarkan You're beautiful song by James Blunt...enjoy this fict...**

 **Happy reading**

Pertemuan pertama di stasiun kereta bawah tanah, aku terpesona melihatnya, aku tidak tahu semua bisa berlanjut sampai hari ini.

Angin yang menerbangkan bunga Sakura, kelopak bunga dengan warna indah itu beterbangan seolah menjadi latar betapa cantiknya pemandangan yang tengah kulihat.

Senyuman yang begitu manis, selalu menghiasi pagi dan sehangat mentari, membuat dadaku juga terasa menghangat, helaian panjangnya yang menebarkan wangi bunga, terbang melewati wajahku, wangi tubuhnya yang lembut juga hinggap di indra penciumanku.

'Cantik'

Dia begitu cantik, gadis yang kusuka, saat melihatnya aku merasa berada di dalam dimensi lain dunia ini, perutku terasa berdesir dan melilit, hh, terdengar seperti seorang pujangga yang sedang menulis syair cinta.

Gadis itu sudah beberapa kali kulihat, tapi akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa dia sering muncul di hadapanku, bersama teman-temannya, kadang dia juga sendirian, tapi mereka 'dia dan temannya' juga terkadang lewat di depan kelasku.

Gadis paling istimewa yang pernah kutemui, hn, mungkin karena aku jatuh cinta padanya jadi kukatakan dia begitu istimewa.

"Hinata..kau baru datang?" tanya seorang teman gadis yang kusukai.

"Ya...Sakura, apa kau berangkat bersama Ino?" jawab gadisku, ahh...suaranya saja begitu lembut.

Berbagai pujian dalam berbagai bentuk ku tujukan hanya untuknya, separuh dari jiwaku ini sudah di ambil olehnya, aku rela jika rasanya seindah ini, begitu indah sehingga aku tidak ingin menghancurkanya.

'Dari jauh'

Ya...cukup dari jauh aku melihatnya, hanya dengan memandanginya hatiku dan bibirku sudah bisa tersenyum, bukan seperti stalker karena aku selalu memperhatikanya, salahkan mataku ini yang selalu gelisah bila tidak menemukan sosoknya, salahkan juga mata dan hatiku karena mereka selalu kompak yang selalu menginginkan tubuh ini untuk bertemu dengan gadis manisku.

Perpustakaan, aku berterima kasih pada tempat ini yang sudah menjadi tempatku di sapanya untuk pertama kali.

"Sulit sekali, rak bukunya terlalu tinggi." gadisku sepertinya ingin mengambil salah satu buku namun tubuhnya yang mungil mempersulitnya.

"Ini..." dengan mudahnya kuambil buku yang dia inginkan, gadisku terkejut namun dengan segera dia tersenyum padaku, duniaku terasa jungkir balik, dilihat dari dekat seperti ini dia semakin terlihat begitu...eer...menawan.

"Thank u..." ucap gadisku setengah berbisik, bisikan yang membuat perutku bergejolak.

"Hn...any time." jawabku dan berlalu dari hadapanya, aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diri jika berlama-lama dekat denganya.

Aku tidak tahu, takdir atau bukan, gadisku semakin sering menampakan dirinya di hadapanku, bahkan di tempatku bekerja, kulihat dia dan temannya lagi, bercengkrama gembira, bercanda, layaknya pertemanan para gadis pada umumnya.

"Permisi, aku pesan 4 minuman dingin, 2 eskrim dan 2 strobery cake dan cinamon roll." suara lembutnya menggelitik telingaku yang berjaga di meja kasir tempatku bekerja.

"H-Hai...kau bekerja di sini? A-aku dan teman-temanku baru pertama kali ke sini, emm, s-senang bertemu denganmu." gadisku berkata dengan terbata, apa dia gugup?.

"Hn.." jawabku, hh..bodoh, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, gadisku menunduk.

"S-sampai jumpa" gadisku pergi aku tak rela, tapi kepalaku malah mengangguk benar-benar payah.

Semakin hari perasaanku semakin tak menentu, hatiku merasakan cinta yang semakin tumbuh dan berbunga, aku semakin merindukanya, tapi bunga cintaku tumbuh berduri, sehingga kurasakan sakit saat duri bunga cintaku menusuk hatiku, gadisku sering terlihat berjalan dengan seorang pemuda, mereka berduaan, mungkinkah?.

Sebagai siswa teladan aku sering mendapat tugas tambahan dari sang guru, seperti sekarang guru nyentrik berstatus sebagai guru olah raga itu memberi tugas mengambil bola-bola yang bertebaran di lapangan basket indoor sekolahku.

'Sakit'

Tiba-tiba rasa sesak kurasakan didadaku, gadisku tengah di tarik ke tengah lapang yang sudah kosong oleh pemuda itu, pemuda yang paling populer di sekolah ini, pemuda bersurai putih yang namanya selalu di elu-elukan para gadis, Otsutsuki Toneri.

Gadisku menangis, entah kenapa dia menangis, mungkinkah dia bertengkar dengan pemuda itu? apa mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku?...tidak...karena gadisku menatap ke arahku.

"Maafkan aku...Toneri" gadisku terdengar minta maaf pada pemuda itu, mungkin gadisku membuat kesalahan pada pemuda itu, air matanya semakin turun, pertengkaran antara kekasih huh?, pemandangan itu membuatku sakit.

Pemuda itu pergi, gadisku tinggal sendiri dia menatapku dengan tetap meneteskan air matanya, dia berjalan perlahan kearahku, aku tidak mau seperti ini, aku tidak mau melihatnya melihatnya menangis karena pemuda lain.

Gadisku menyentuh keranjang bola yang kupegang dan secara bersamaan aku melepaskan peganganku pada keranjang bola tersebut.

Aku berbalik dan menjauhinya, semakin kudengar isakan tangisnya membuat hatiku seperti teriris, gadisku menangis karena orang lain.

Seminggu berlalu, aku tak melihatnya lagi, tidak...sebenarnya mata dan juga hatiku kompak tak ingin melihatnya, aku menghindarinya, walaupun rasa rindu ini sungguh menyiksa, tapi sudah cukup aku memikirkan dia yang memikirkan orang lain, aku harus bisa mengakhiri ini.

'Melupakannya?'

Jalan satu-satunya, aku harus melupakan gadis itu, gadis yang kusuka, gadisku, ratu di hatiku, haruskah kuucapkan selamat tinggal untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah kumulai.

"Sasuke...bisakah kau membantu ibu?" itu ibuku tercinta, seorang penjual kue buatanya sendiri, jika ada yang memesan ibu bisa mendapatkan untung, bukan tanpa alasan, ibuku ingin membantu ayah yang hanya seorang karyawan pabrik.

"Hn...apa yang bisa kubantu?" jawabku kepada wanita nomor satu dalam hidupku.

"Tolong antarkan kue pesanan ini, dan ini alamatnya!" jawab ibuku tercinta.

Takdir atau kebetulan, aku masuk pintu gerbang rumah mewah itu, beberapa mobil yang mengkilap dan terlihat mahal berjajar di halaman rumah itu.

"Apa ibu tidak salah dengan alamat rumahnya...Jl Violet no 12?"

Rumah semewah ini, kenapa pemiliknya tidak memesan kue di tempat mewah seperti Tachibana's bakery, toko kue terbesar dan paling terkenal di negri sakura ini, kenapa malah memesan di toko ibuku yang sangat kecil.

Aku tidak peduli yang penting ibuku mendapat sedikit keuntungan untuk menyambung hidup keluargaku.

'Ting-tong'

Bel sudah kutekan, seorang wanita lanjut usia membuka pintu.

"Permisi,...aku mau mengantarkan kue pesanan nyonya Hyuuga." wanita lansia itu tersenyum ramah.

"Masuklah dulu anak muda, lagi pula nyonya tidak ada, tapi nona muda ada, biar kupanggil dulu."

"Tidak terima kasih, aku akan menunggu di sini saja"

'Lima menit'

Sudah berlalu, aku masih menunggu, aku berbalik dari pintu.

"Permisi,..." kenapa suara lembut itu yang kudengar.

"Apa anda mengantar pesanan ibuku.?" Benar itu suaranya, tatapanya berubah terkejut, sedangkan diriku hanya diam seperti orang bodoh.

Aku menyerahkan kue pesanan padanya, kalau bukan demi ibuku aku tidak akan menerima uang yang di berikanya, tanpa bicara lagi aku pergi, dapat kulihat gadis itu masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Beberapa waktu memang berlalu, tapi rasa di hatiku masih tetap sama, aku rindu, rindu padanya, tapi perasaanku akan segera berakhir, gadisku akan pergi meninggalkan negara ini untuk melanjutkan pendidikanya, dan diriku akan tetap di sini.

"Hinata apa benar kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu di London?" si gadis pirang bertanya pada gadisku, tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa lemas, apa yang harus kulakukan?.

"Y-ya,...!" gadisku hanya menjawab singkat.

Gadisku dan teman-temannya sedang berada di cafe tempatku bekerja, beberapa hari ini dia dan gengnya selalu mengunjungi cafe ini untuk makan siang.

"Lalu kapan kau berangkat?" temannya yang lain juga bertanya, hatiku terasa semakin berdenyut nyeri, jangan, kumohon jangan pergi!.

"Dua hari lagi, karena aku menunggu seseorang" semua harapanku sirna seperti abu terbakar dan tertiup angin.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak datang?" lagi-lagi temannya bertanya.

"Aku akan menunggunya dan jika memang 'dia' tidak datang aku akan menyerah!" keempat gadis itu terdiam, sedangkan aku, hanya mampu mencengkram sesaknya dadaku saat ini.

Siapa diriku?, mengharap seseorang yang hanya akan menjadi impianku untuk selamanya, kenapa jatuh cinta bisa seindah dan sesakit ini.

Aku memang tak layak untuk gadisku, harapan yang terlalu tinggi membuatmu terjatuh kembali, aku bahkan tak berani menyebut namanya.

Senyum di balik wajah malaikat itu, akan menjadi kenanganku untuk selamanya, bahwa aku pernah merasakan indahnya cinta, sakitnya rindu dan menyiksanya perasaan berdebar karena dirinya.

"Sasuke,...kenapa belum tidur?" ibuku tercinta masuk ke kamarku.

"Aku belum mengantuk." aku memang tidak mengantuk.

"Tapi ini pukul 01:00 dini hari?" usapan di rambutku terasa nyaman.

"Lalu ibu sendiri kenapa tidak tidur lagi?"

"Aku melihat lampu kamarmu masih menyala."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya takut menghadapi hari esok."

"Kenapa?" ibuku menatap wajahku.

"Separuh hidupku akan pergi, rasa ini sakit sekali." cengeng, satu tetes air mata lolos dari mataku, ibuku tercinta mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Jika separuh jiwamu akan pergi, kejarlah dan dapatkan dia."

Ucapan seorang ibu adalah pengobat segala luka, demi ibuku aku rela melepas pergi separuh jiwaku yang tak akan kembali lagi, aku tidak akan melihat senyumnya, mendengar suaranya, tawanya, segala tentangnya harus kuhapuskan, cinta yang kandas tanpa terjalin, rasa yang tak tersampaikan akan ku simpan selamanya.

'Selamanya'

"Oy...Sasuke, ini untukmu" temanku si blonde menyerahkan sesuatu padaku.

"Apa ini?" aku bertanya untuk apa amplop biru ini.

"Seorang gadis menitipkanya padaku, katanya itu untukmu!"

"Hn,..." Bolehkah ku lihat apa isinya?.

Aku tidak peduli yang harus kulakukan adalah berlari, saat ini aku hanya ingin menjemput kebahagianku, tidak peduli bulir keringat berjatuhan dan membasahi bajuku, setitik harapan akan segera kudapatkan, separuh jiwaku akan kembali, suara tawa itu akan kudengar lagi, senyuman itu akan kulihat lagi, semua itu akan kumiliki, akan kujaga selalu, tak akan kulepaskan selamanya karena aku ...

'Mencintaimu...'

Segala tentangmu adalah yang terindah...

 _'Hai...'_

 _'Namamu, Uchiha Sasuke kan?'_

 _'Sasuke, bolehkah ku panggil seperti itu?'_

 _'Aku Hinata, kau tahu siapa aku?'_

 _'Hm...aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana'_

 _'Kereta bawah tanah, bunga sakura, perpustakaan, cafe, cinamons roll, lapangan basket, keranjang bola, kue'_

 _'Kau tahu berapa lama aku harus menunggu?'_

 _'Maaf mungkin aku sudah lancang tapi...'_

 _'Aku menyukaimu!'_

 _'Selamat tinggal, kuharap kau mendapatkan tambatan hatimu'_

 _'I love u so much, it hurt'_

 _'Hinata Hyuuga'_

 **Fin...**

 **Chap 1 sudut pandang Sasuke, chap 2 sudut pandang Hinata,..**

 **So...keep following my fiction...**

 **Sweet love for you all...**

 **Love in silent segera menyusul...**

 **I love you...**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto©Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **You're Beautiful**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate T**

 **Romance**

 **Happy reading.**

Matahariku bersinar mempesona, aku melihatnya dekat pepohonan bunga Sakura, seorang diri, tak adakah yang menemaninya, walaupun sebenarnya dirinya seperti malam yang gelap namun tatapanya begitu hangat.

Pertemuan pertama di stasiun kereta bawah tanah, dia duduk di hadapanku, untuk pertama kali terasa aneh di dadaku, mata ini selalu ingin melirik ke arahnya.

"Hinata apa yang kau lihat?" teman lelakiku, Toneri, membuatku tersadar, pertemuan ini akan segera berakhir.

Rasa tidak rela ku rasakan saat bayangannya semakin menghilang, aku masih ingin menatapnya.

Aku melihatnya lagi, seragam sekolahnya sama denganku, rasa ini kembali terasa, jatuh cinta.

'I'm fallin in love, with him'

Segala tingkah bodoh kulakukan untuk mendapat perhatiannya, lewat di depannya, melewati kelasnya hanya demi melihatnya, aku rindu, selalu merindukanya, bayangannya harus selalu kulihat.

Hal yang tak terduga terjadi, membuat hati ini semakin mengharap.

"Sulit sekali, rak bukunya terlalu tinggi."

"Ini..." oh my God, aku tak bisa bernapas, dia sedekat ini, suaraku tercekat.

"Thank u." suaraku hampir hilang.

"Hn,...any time." suaranya seperti air yang menyegarkan, kutatap punggung tegapnya saat dia berlalu.

Kucari tahu tentangnya, semua sahabat membantuku, pemuda dengan pribadi yang mandiri itu bekerja.

"Hinata kita ke tempatnya saja, kau merindukanya kan?" temanku si cantik Sakura menarik tubuhku, Ino dan Tenten juga.

Hatiku berdebar kencang tak karuan saat netraku yang haus akan kehadirannya tiba-tiba melihat keberadaannya yang semakin kurindukan.

"Hinata kau saja yang pesan, mumpung dia yang sedang berjaga." teman barbieku Ino, mendorong tubuhku lebih mendekat padanya, kukumpulkan keberanianku untuk menyapanya.

"Permisi, aku mau pesan 4 minuman dingin, 2 eskrim, 2 stobery cake dan cinamon roll." kulihat dia sedikit terkejut, matanya yang menatapku membuatku semakin gugup.

"H-Hai...kau bekerja di sini? A-aku dan teman-temanku baru pertama kali ke sini, emm..s-senang bertemu denganmu." ya ampun aku gugup sekali, apa dia menyadarinya?

"Hn..." dia hanya mengguman tak jelas, apa aku mengganggunya? mungkin dia tidak suka aku menyapanya, hatiku terasa sakit.

"S-sampai jumpa." dia mengangguk, rasanya air mataku akan segera tumpah.

Waktu semakin berjalan, bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, rinduku semakin menyiksa, aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya, diantara banyak pemuda hanya dia yang kutunggu.

Ungkapan cinta datang dari sahabatku sendiri, Toneri, pemuda itu menarikku ke lapangan basket, Toneri yang populer, pujaan para gadis, menyatakan cinta padaku.

"Toneri, maafkan aku punya orang yang kusukai, aku masih menunggunya." dan aku melihatnya, dia menatapku, mengenakan seragam olahraga, pemuda pujaanku sedang mengumpulkan bola, rasanya aku ingin berlari ke arahnya dan menumpahkan rasa rinduku dengan memeluknya.

"Jadi kau tidak menerima cintaku, Hinata?" Toneri bertanya lagi, sungguh aku tidak bisa melihat pemuda lain selain dia, pemuda yang sedang mendorong keranjang bola.

"Maafkan aku...Toneri" temanku Toneri pergi dan aku masih menatap pemuda itu, air mata ini tak bisa kutahan, aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menyatakan cintaku sekarang juga, kulangkahkan kaki dan mendekat padanya, dia terlihat gelisah, kusentuh keranjang bola yang sedang dia pegang dan reaksinya membuatku semakin sakit, dia pergi begitu saja, dia tidak menyukaiku, dia membenciku.

Setiap hari kucari keberadaanya, dia tidak ada, kemana dia, aku mencari tau tempat tinggalnya, sebuah rumah sederhana di depannya terdapat sebuah papan nama usaha rumahan, pesanan kue, senyumku mengembang.

Sore ini aku bersantai di rumah, salah satu pengurus rumah mendatatangi kamarku.

"Permisi nona, diluar ada yang mengantar pesanan anda"

"Oh iya,... apa dia perempuan?"

"Bukan dia seorang pemuda seumuran anda"

Aku membuka pintu, kulihat dia yang membelakangiku, kutatap punggung tegapnya, sempurna, di mataku dialah yang paling sempurna, tak ada cacat pada tubuhnya, maupun kepribadianya, mandiri dan menyayangi keluarganya.

"Permisi..."

"Apa anda mengantarkan pesanan ibuku?" dia berbalik dan terdiam menatapku, dia enggan menerima bayaran dariku, dia pergi lagi, selalu seperti itu, aku hanya mampu menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

Ayah, ibu ingin aku melanjutkan pendidikan di negri orang, lalu bagaimana dengan kisah cintaku ini, aku tak sanggup jika harus jauh darinya, aku tak bisa jika tak melihatnya.

"Hinata sudahlah jangan menangis, mungkin itu yang terbaik" Sakura, Ino dan Tenten selalu ada untuk menghiburku.

"Dia tidak peka, dia tidak bisa merasakan cintamu." air mata ini tak bisa ku bendung lagi, harapanku sia-sia, aku tak bisa menggapai cintaku.

Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan pergi meninggalkanya, tapi sebelum pergi aku ingin melihatnya setiap hari, maka setiap hari itu pula aku datang bersama temanku untuk makan siang, hanya sekedar mengobati rasa rindu.

"Hinata, apa benar kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu di London?"

"Y-ya.." aku menjawab singkat.

"Lalu kapan kau berangkat?"

"Dua hari lagi, karena aku menunggu seseorang" aku yakin dia mendengar ucapanku, tak bisakah kau rasakan cintaku...Sasuke...

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak datang?"

"Aku akan menunggunya, dan jika memang dia tidak datang aku akan menyerah." ya aku harus menyerah pada cinta ini, cinta pertama yang tak bisa kumiliki.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang gadis sepertiku selain menangis, bahkan temanku pun tak bisa mengobati lukaku ini.

"Sayang, jika dia tidak mengatakan cinta padamu, maka kau yang harus mengatakan cinta padanya." sosok ibu adalah sosok bijaksana yang patut di jadikan panutan.

"Ya, sayang jangan sampai kau menyesal." sosok ayah yang penuh wibawa membuat anak-anak mereka merasa aman.

"Ayah, ibu tidak keberatan?"

"Orang tua akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan anaknya." tak bisa kutahan senyum ini, harapanku bolehkah ku dapatkan kembali, demi cintamu, demi dirimu, aku tidak akan menyerah.

Dengan yakin dan sepenuh hati, lewat selembar kertas akan kubuat dia mengerti tentang perasaanku yang selalu mendamba dirinya.

"Permisi, aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu untuk Uchiha Sasuke." pemuda blonde berwajah ceria itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, dia akan datang sebentar lagi." pemuda ramah yang menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih." senyumanku mengembang, rasa lega di dada begitu terasa, selesai sudah kuungkapkan rasa di hati ini.

'Aku mencintaimu'

Lalu lalang orang-orang yang berada di tempat ini, Bandara, aku masih melapalkan do'a, kabulkan harapanku yang tinggal setitik ini.

Air mataku menetes, yang ingin kulakukan adalah berlari kearahnya, dia berdiri di sana, tatapanya penuh dengan kerinduan, napas yang terputus-putus, dia merentangkan kedua tanganya, mengharap diriku berada di pelukanya.

Aku berlari tak ingin membuang waktu, jarak sepuluh meter terasa satu kilometer.

Hangat, dekapan tubuhnya terasa hangat aku bahagia, penantianku berbuah manis pada akhirnya.

"Kau lama..." usapan tanganya lembut di pipiku.

"Maaf, aku tak seberani dirimu." suara yang selalu ingin kudengar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, i love u too, i love u so much, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Sasuke, will always love u"

Tak ada yang bisa kugambarkan dalam kebahagiaan ini.

Sasuke and Hinata in sweet love forever.

 **The End**

 **Sweet ga?...Sasuhina termanis, buat yang ga suka, udah tau pintu keluarnya kan?**

 **Alasan fict ini update duluan dataku yang lain pada ilang g tau kenapa, jadi harus nulis ulang, jadi buat yg nungguin fict aku yang lain tolong sabar ea...plisss**

 **sasuhina69: ga pisah ko, tuch mereka bersatu.**

 **JojoAyuni: nich udh up chap 2, Lis bakalan telat..gomene...dataku pada hilang jadi harus ngetik ulsng..**

 **hyacint uchiha: haha...gomene...ringan maksudku tuch..mm..confliknya gt...hehe..gomene..iya nich abang sasu ko gt yach... :D**

 **Miyuchin2307: iya dech iya...apa sich yang ngga buat Miyuchin... :D**

 **HipHipHuraHura: iya lagi nyoba :p, tenang aja Sasuhina ttap bersatu ko...oh ya km tuch cantik apa cakep sich?...**

 **wangtta: silent love...hm...lanjut donk...2 shot aja..**

 **sasuhina always: hai...cantik/cakep...udah kejawabkan pertanyaanya.**

 **code: nah ketebak kan? Km pinter...**

 **Ok...thank u for u'r review, another reader ..thank u so much.**

 **Omake...**

Sasuke berlari dan berlari, selembar kertas yang membuktikan cintanya terbalas masih di genggam erat, Sasuke tidak ingin terlambat.

'Aku memang bodoh, kenapa aku tidak peka?'

'Senyuman itu, tatapan itu, air mata itu, semua tertuju padaku'

'Bahkan kegugupan dan sikap pemalunya itu karena diriku'

'Tunggu aku...Hinata...'

'Jangan tinggalkan aku.'

Sementara itu di Bandara, Hinata dan orang tuanya juga sahabat tercintanya menunggu, gadis itu tampak gelisah, air matanya tak kunjung berhenti, sangat menyakitkan ketika kita harus meninggalkan orang yang sangat kita cintai.

'Aku masih menunggumu, sudahkah kau terima surat dariku?'

Harapan kian menipis saat sebuah panggilan di tujukan para penumpang pesawat.

"Hinata, sudah saatnya kau berangkat." ucap sang ibu, menyadarkan dirinya yang terus menatap pintu masuk bandara.

Pelukan dan salam perpisahan Hinata terima dari orang tua dan juga sahabatnya.

'Selamat tinggal...Sasuke...'

Hinata berbalik dan melangkah, hatinya terasa hampa, jiwanya terasa kosong.

Sasuke sudah sampai di bandara, pintu masuk tujuan utamanya, tidak peduli banyaknya orang yang mengumpat pada dirinya karena tak sengaja menabrak.

Sasuke melihatnya, gadis itu berjalan menjauh, membelakanginya, gadis yang selalu di rindukanya.

Tidak kali ini Sasuke tidak ingin membuat kesalahan kedua kali untuk melepas gadisnya.

'Hinata, aku datang.' ucap Sasuke dalam batinnya.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan sekolah mendengar panggilan Sasuke, berbalik secara perlahan, pandangan mereka bertemu, semua orang mengikuti arah pandang Hinata.

Disana seorang pemuda tampan, merentangkan kedua tangannya, keringat terlihat mengucur di pelipisnya, napasnya terlihat tersenggal.

'Datanglah padaku Hinata, peluklah aku'

Seolah mendengar suara batin Sasuke, Hinata menjatuhkan semua barangnya dan berlari pada sang pujaan.

Tubuh mungil Hinata tenggelam berbalut tubuh tegap Sasuke, begitu serasi, seolah keduanya di ciptakan untuk satu sama lain.

"Kau lama,..." ucap Hinata, di sertai air mata yang masih menetes, Sasuke mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Maaf, aku tak seberani dirimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, i love u too, i love u so much, Hyuuga Hinata"

"Sasuke, will always love u" satu kecupan di bibir manis Hinata membuat semua orang melihat ke arah mereka.

"Kau yang sempurna, siapa diriku yang hanya seorang biasa." ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Karena itulah aku memilihmu."

Tak banyak yang menyukai hubungan mereka, hubungan yang di anggap mustahil bagi semua orang, tapi Tuhan punya rencana sendiri dengan kehidupan mereka.


End file.
